Friendship: Pan's Story
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: Well, this is basically a plotless fic, so if you're just out to flame me, please don't read! It's just a look at Pan's life, and the people that she focuses her life on. I will have other stories like this one for: Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron ,and Uub. Pl


Friendship: Pan's Story  
  
A/N: Wassup? I'm Son Bura and once again here is one of my fics. In a way plot less, but it's fits with the theme of my site, the friendship and love between Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub. Which, bnyt the way is being completely remodeled, and made from scratch. I will have one story for each of these six characters, so here is the story from Pan's point of view. Nothing too important, just a view on her life, and the people in it. Please R&R! And if you flame, please be gentle! And please no short and harsh stuff! Well, anyways, enjoy! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What about me, you ask? My name is Pan Son. Grandaughter to the "strongest man in the world", Hercule, and the strongest man in the universe, Son Goku. The daughter of Son Gohan, the famous scholar and one of the strongest fighters in the universe. And daughter of Videl, the strongest human to ever live. And niece to my care-free, kind, and gentle uncle. The great granddaughter of the famous or infamous Ox King, and granddaughter to Chichi.   
What is my purpose, you ask? Well, I helped my grandfather, Goku and Trunks find the balck star dragon balls in space. I am one-fourth saiya-jin, and the strongest female in the universe, having surpassed Juuhachigou-san some time ago. I have recently become a super saiya-jin, although I believe there is something different about saiya-jin females when they reach super saiya-jin level. Because even before I became a super-saiya-jin I was stronger than one. I was even stronger than my father when he reached SSJ2 the first time at age eleven. I am the only female saiya-jin that fights, due to the fact my best friend hates to fight, and is completely opposite of me. But that doesn't matter. How about we begin, then?  
My story? Well, where to begin...  
  
Ah, yes, my cherished friend Uub. What to say about him? Well, he is an excellent fighter, not to mention a first-rate sparring partner. But what I value most about Uub-kun, is he has one of the most loyal personalities, if not the best. He would never turn his back on anyone. And he has been my friend since I was young. Many people think that we might end up together, but I have other ideas...  
Marron. What to say about her? Many thoughts come to mind, some good, some bad. Although Marron and I don't always get along, she has always been there for me when I needed her. Sure, sometimes she would be way too into people I cared about, but she would never betray me, never. At least, she hasn't yet. But if I didn't know better, I would say she has something going on for Uub-kun...  
Uncle Goten. Not only is he my family, but he's one of my best friends. But he never lets me call him Uncle Goten, always Goten, trying not to make him sound old. Goten always knows how to make someone laugh, no matter how bad of a mood anyone's in, so much like Grandpa. Always happy and care-free. Goten is probably one of the most compassionate people I know. Always willing to lend a helping hand. Goten has been in my life forever, I mean, I grew up having him around. But I'll never forget when I beat him at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. And especially since I was only four. Probably one of the best times in my life. At the moment, Goten is with one of his idiot bimbos, but he's been stuck with this one for quite some time, her names Paresu. What's my opinion on her? I don't think I should be judge mental, but she's just a baka! And an annoying one! She's a country gaki, so to speak. I guess she is nice in a way but just too empty headed. But Goten will catch on soon. I believe Uncle Goten has a something going for Bra and vice-versa, yet they don't know it. I think I heard Vegeta telling Bulma-san once that the two were bonded. Well, I don't know much about saiya-jin bonding, but hey, I think they would make a kawaii couple. Blue and black. And besides, if they got married and had children, it would strengthen our race. And Dende knows it's dying. Slowly, sure, but still dying. But Bra and Goten, I wonder if it'll ever happen...  
My dear friend, Bra. What to say? She's been my friend since I was just a baby. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. Ever since we were little. Bra has guys hanging all over her, but I don't think she'd ever commit to someone. That doesn't sound too much like Bra-chan. But Bra would never do anything until she was married. She has incrediable honor and pride, even though she didn't act too much like a saiya-jin, meaning she eats so politely for a saiya-jin, she doesn't even have an appetite like us, and I even have less blood than her! But that's Bra. Although, we did grow up to be complete opposites, her being a growing young beauty, and me being the tomboy who would choose fighting over shopping any day, unlike her, who maxis out a different credit card every day. Not that it matters how much she spends, she is part of the richest family in the world; Capsule Corp., run by her dear onii-chan...  
Trunks. Trunks. That's all I can say. He's been probably my closest friend, other than Bra and Uncle Goten, since the grand tour. I mean spending a year in space with each other, would probably bring people closer together, don't you think? I just wish we were even closer. Yes, you've probably realized this by now, hai, I have feelings for Trunks Briefs-Vegeta, the most eligible bachelor in the world. But my feelings are different from those of the bimbos that follow him around. I love him. Yes, it's true, I, like every girl on this planet, minus Bra and Bulma-san, love Trunks Briefs-Vegeta. Only I truly love him. I've been in love with him since thee grand tour. Even though I was only fourteen then and didn't know a thing about love, I did love him then, even if I didn't know it. Maybe I'll tell him someday...maybe...now...we're just friends...for now...and I don't want to ruin that...but that's a story for another day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it was pointless, but I wrote it just to show the point of view of the someone about the people that she focuses her life on. So it didn't have too much of a plot, but what does that matter? Please R&R! And gentle flames, please don't make them burn too much! And please quickie flames, please? Well, thank you for reading...ja!  



End file.
